In modern society, parents pay special attention to their children. It is indispensable for parents to choose toys for their children when they grow. With time changing and new technology being developed, new elements have been added in toys. Toys are no longer limited to motionless toys. Sounds and actions have been added, and interaction with players is possible. Existing toys with sound and interaction functions usually are very complicated and expensive. It is because the mechanisms of these toys are very complicated, and motors are used to drive gears in gear boxes to drive the toys into action. This causes many limitations. For example, the toys are large in size, heavy and not convenient to carry around. These toys are too heavy for young children to hold, and it is easy for them to lose interest in those toys.
There is a need to provide a squeezable face-covering toy with a squeeze mechanism which is simple in structure, light in weight, easy to carry, low in manufacturing cost, and does not require a motor and complicated gears.